In the Rain
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: A mother and son torn away from each other, never being together. Kushina never had a chance to be with her son, until something strange happens when she wakes up in Konoha. After sixteen long years the two meet.


In the Rain

Chapter one- We meet

**Warning this story deals with incest. Also this is a what if story and a AU. **

A life alone was Naruto's reality for many years, with no parents to show him the way or guide him on his path, he had to learn from his own mistakes, learn from what he taught himself. Living through the misery, many years of life in darkness and somehow he always came out on top. He never stopped and won countless battles becaming a hero across all elemental nations. Something he had always wanted to achieve, he became a hero.

Several weeks after the forth shinobi war, Naruto was the savoir of the world. Everyone praised him for saving them and their villages. Even though it was a great achievement, he still felt odd, something he had not felt since he was alone, when he was younger. That feeling deep inside of him, a pain he hated and wish would fade away. Now with everything in his life going well, something still wasn't there. Something he wanted more than his own existence.

For weeks he celebrated with friends and laughed, enjoying the fun. Villagers cheered his name and greeted him when he walked by. Soon the party's stopped and things went back to normal for the young blonde. But the feeling never faded, he wasn't the same. There was one woman that couldn't leave his mind, one woman that meant so much to him, his mother the woman who birthed him. He still had a vivid picture of the redhead, from when he first met her. It felt like so many long months ago.

Never would he tell anyone he thought she was most beautiful woman he ever met, still remembering her soft skin and how she could make him smile. He tried to rid himself of these thoughts, knowing he could never see her again, but nothing worked.

Currently it was late in the night, the stars illuminated the dark sky and the moon shined bright. The night was quiet and the young blonde was laying on his bed, his body relaxed, deep in sleep. He was having a dream, dreams seemed to come more often to Naruto, always the same since the war, dreaming about his mother.

In his dream-

Naruto laid on a bed in complete darkness, the room was silent, not a sound. Looking over across the room he found a woman standing idly. He took two glances over the woman, seeing she was wearing a white gown. Immediately he recognized her long beautiful slink red hair. Naruto knew only one woman who had hair like hers.

"Mom?" He asked. The woman slowly walked out of the darkness towards him into the moonlight. His eyes grew wide as he watched his beautiful mother come out into the light. The moonlight shined against her beautiful body, illuminating her soft gentle face and luscious long red hair.

"Naruto." Kushina Uzumaki softly spoke. Naruto's mother slowly walked towards the bed, her feet gently touching the ground. She reached his bed and gently laid down next to her son. Leaning forward, her bangs fall over her eyes. Gently she leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on top of Naruto's forehead. He felt his mother's warm lips press against his skin. Leaning back, the hair still obscured her view. Naruto raised his hand and slowly moved her hair from her eyes, seeing her eyes staring back at him. She smiled with a loving face.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki." She gently spoke making him smile.

"I love you to mom." He replied making her smile. Kushina slowly turned around, laying close to her son and moved up against him. Naruto raised his arm and wrapped it snuggly around his mother's stomach, holding her close, loving having his mother's warmth near him. Naruto held his mother tight and they stayed like this for moment, neither said a word in darkness. Naruto felt at peace, something he hadn't felt in quite some time.

Kushina shifted over, facing her son, starring back into his eyes. "Naruto." She softly spoke. He could hear the pain in her voice and see the sadness in her eyes. Kushina raised her arm and placed her gentle hand against his cheek. The feeling of his mother's warm touch against his skin couldn't make him any more happy.

"You have to wake up Naruto." Kushina softly spoke causing Naruto to close his eyes.

"No, don't say that." Naruto choked.

"Honey you have to wake up." She repeated.

"I want to stay here with you." Naruto said. Kushina stared into her sons eyes.

"I have always loved you Naruto." Kushina softly spoke, then slowly leaned forward planting her soft lips against his, giving him a tender kiss against her son's lips.

The real world-

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes, the sunlight shining through his window straight into his face. He was back in his room, laying on his bed his arm resting against his stomach. For a moment he stayed there realizing this is reality and no matter what, he would never see his mother's face again. The feeling hurt more than any punch ever could, more than words, or a stab in his back from a friend he thought he once knew. After a moment he sat up and leaned off his bed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. The blonde stood up and walked towards his bathroom.

Reaching his sink he turned on the water and washed his face, trying to clear his thoughts. He looked up and stared into the mirror, never had he felt this way, always being cheerful and smiling. One more time he wanted to see her, he would give anything to see her again. He shook his head, getting rid of these thoughts that plagued him. Quickly he turned on the shower and cleaned up. He grabbed his clothes, pulling them on and quickly opened his door and left his apartment walking out into the warm summer air, the sun shining bright on the village. He walked through the village, the streets filled with the sounds of merchants and villagers. Many villagers having smiles on their faces as the blonde walked by. He walked through the village swiftly arriving at the front gates. He left village walking out into the forest.

Reaching the forest, he walked deep pass the lush trees, deeper into thicker forest, filled with wild life and beauty. He reached his training ground and took of his jacket ready to began his training. Naruto trained for hours, always a good way to clear his thoughts.

Hours later on the other side of the village-

Dark clouds formed over the village, as rain began to fall on Konoha. Lighting struck the ground causing the ground to shake. Several strikes of lighting hit the forest floor, destroying the ground. A large single strike of lighting hit the ground, striking it with furious power. In an instant a woman was laying in the grass, naked and had long red luscious hair. She was gasping for air and grabbed her body as she screamed out in pain.

The woman looked down at her hands trying to figure out where she was and if this was real, but she couldn't think straight, the pain was so excruciating. She looked around trying to figure out what had happened, all she saw was trees and no signs of life. It looked vaguely familiar, but the pain was to great, she couldn't think. She grabbed her chest in pain, screaming out into the forest. After several moments some of the pain faded away. She knew she had to get up. She slowly got on too her knees, pressing her hand against the ground, pushing herself up. Barely she stood up, barely able to move. She couldn't recognize a thing, and began walking forward, dragging her feet. As she walked further she could see better, still not noticing anything familiar.

After a moment she heard someone walking closer to her. She saw an old woman walking closer. An old woman walked up to Kushina, a shocked look present on her face, seeing a naked woman, she quickly rushed over to Kushina and helped her.

"Come here. Are you okay?" The woman wrapped Kushina in a blanket. "Come now, we need to get you out of the rain." The old woman helped her walk out of the forest to a small house. She brought her over to a bed and checked her for any wounds, not noticing anything.

"Lay down. You need some rest." Kushina laid down on a bed and quickly passed out.

An Hour later-

Kushina slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings to see she was in a small room. _Where am I? _She was still dazed and confused. She looked up noticing the lady from before sitting in a chair. The woman noticed her awake.

"It's ok dear, I'm here to help." She explained.

"Where am I?" Kushina asked.

"You're in Konoha dear." She replied. Kushina couldn't believe it, she was back in Konoha.

"I have clothes for you here when you're ready. Now get some rest." The woman stood up and left the room, leaving the redhead.

_Konoha how can this be?_ In a matter of moments everything hit her at once._ Naruto!_ Kushina rolled out of bed, her hands and knees hitting against the floor, her body still pain. _Come on Kushina. _The pain went away and she stood up, grabbing the pair of pants and a white t shirt. She quickly pulled the clothing on and ran out the house into the cold rain. She looked down the street both ways trying to remember something, anything. Everything looked different. She picked a direction and ran as fast as she could.

On the other side of the village-

Naruto walked down a street until he felt something. He continued walking in the rain until he stopped near Ichiraku ramen. On the other side of the street he saw a woman with long red hair.

Instantly Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki stopped in their tracks. Several yards from each other was an Uzumaki. For a moment they stood there the rain falling, splashing against them, villagers walking past them. Mother and son. Naruto's body began to shake as he stared at the beautiful woman with long red hair yards away from him. The woman he thought he would never see again. Kushina had tears in her eyes as she smiled, looking at her son.

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes, cold rain dripping down their body's.

**Alright first chapter. I might make some changes to this first chapter later, some things I'm unsure about. Anyways thanks for reading. **


End file.
